Not How You Expected
by hockeylover
Summary: After Rome, Lizzie is at a crossroads and her life didn't turn out how she expected. While her popularity soars, she finds herself drifiting from her true friends. When a mistake happens, what will she do? And who will be there for her? LG
1. Nose Ring

Title: Not How You Expected

Summary: After Rome, Lizzie is at a crossroads and her life didn't turn out how she expected. While her popularity soars, she finds herself drifiting from her true friends. When a mistake happens, what will she do? And who will be there for her? L/G

Black Knight 03: Thanks for all of your help so far and for your future help. It means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize in this story.

* * *

"Lizzie!" yelled Mrs. McGuire. "I'm not going to ask you one more time to get your butt down here."

"Ok," sighed Lizzie. She was up in her room sitting on the floor next to Kate. Kate was her best friend and they were having a serious conversation. "We'd better get going."

"Yeah," said Kate rolling her eyes, "we know how moms are."

They ran down the stairs to see a set of aggravated looking parents.

"Lizzie," said Mr. McGuire, "when we ask you to come, you come right away, ok?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever," she mumbled.

"Correct response, or you're grounded," threatened Mrs. McGuire.

"Yes, sir. I'll come right away," said Lizzie.

"Better," commented Mr. McGuire.

"What we wanted to tell you, is that your dad and I are going on a little honeymoon to Las Vegas for a few weeks, so Grandma is coming to watch you and Matt," explained Mrs. McGuire.

"So why isn't Matt here listening to all of this?" asked Lizzie.

"You know he's over at Melina's today," said Mr. McGuire.

"On a date," laughed Lizzie.

"No," he said. "They are just friends."

"That's what _you_ think," said Lizzie. "They're tight...they just hide it well."

"Enough about your brother!" yelled Mrs. McGuire. "The reason we're talking to _you_ about it first is that we want to know if _you'll_ be able to handle it. Of course Grandma will be here to supervise you two, but it will be a big responsibility for both of you."

Suddenly, Lizzie perked up her ears. "_Well_..." she thought, "_it will be a chance to be parent free._"

"Ok," said Lizzie aloud, "we'll be fine. Matt and I are _totally_ capable of this trip. You and mom have a great time and we'll hold down the fort...er, of course with Nana's help." She beamed a smile, trying to look confident and mature.

Mrs. McGuire wasn't so sure of Lizzie's smile. She tugged on her husband's shirt and pulled him aside. "Sam," she whispered in his ear, "I don't think she really means what she's saying."

"Of course she does," he said, "why wouldn't she?"

"Don't you get our daughter?" she whispered. "She's a teenager for one, and that basically says it all."

"We were teenagers once," he said.

"Yeah," she said, "and we got into trouble."

"True," said Mr. McGuire. "So you're saying we forget this honeymoon?"

"No," she said, "I just say that we have more than my mom taking care of her. We should also have your friends stop by once in a while to keep an eye on them. I'm not saying that they will do anything, but just in case. I know they're growing up, and we can't keep an eye on them all the time, but we can get help. They won't even know that we have more then one set of eyes on them."

"Good plan," whispered Mr. McGuire.

"Ok, Lizzie," said Mrs. McGuire raising her voice. "Your father and I have come up with a plan, and we think you can handle it."

Lizzie and Kate screeched. "You so won't regret it mom. You have a great time with dad, why don't you start packing now?" she jumbled really fast.

"Hold your horses," said Mr. McGuire. "Your mother and I won't be leaving for a couple of days. At that time we'll pick your Grandma up from the airport."

"It will all be cool," said Lizzie. "See ya."

"Not so fast," said Mrs. McGuire in a stern voice. "Come here right this moment."

"What's the problem?" asked Lizzie turning around. She stepped up to her mom but kept half of her face hidden.

"Face me," demanded her mom.

With a look of annoyance on her face, she did so.

"What is that!" yelled Mrs. McGuire.

"Oh _this_?" asked Lizzie like it was nothing. She pointed to a ring in her nose.

"You know what I have to say about piercing parts other than your ear," said Mrs. McGuire.

"Mom," whined Lizzie, "it's just a small little diamond ring in the side of my nose. It's hardly noticeable."

"Oh yes it is," said Mrs. McGuire. "I don't know why you go behind my back and do things like that. It doesn't get you anywhere. It just makes you look low class."

"It's cool, mom, and besides. It's nothing like Miranda's two eyebrow piercings or Kate's tongue piercing," said Lizzie.

Mrs. McGuire looked at Kate. "You have a tongue piercing?" she asked.

"Guilty," commented Kate. She slightly stuck out her tongue to reveal the ring pierced through it.

"You know what. I'm not going to deal with it now. I have to think about my honeymoon. But when I get back, Miss-Do-things-behind-her-mother's back, you are going to be grounded," said Mrs. McGuire.

"You can't do that!" exclaimed Lizzie. "Everyone has their nose pierced. I bet their moms didn't care."

"Well _I_ care, and I will do something about it," said her mom, "just be happy you have three weeks before your punishment."

Lizzie was annoyed, but didn't see any point in arguing with her mom. It never got her anywhere. "Sorry," she mumbled just to satisfy her parents.

"Go back to you room," said Mrs. McGuire.

The two girls went back up the stairs to Lizzie's room. When the door was shut behind them Lizzie sighed. She looked over at Kate and let out a deep breath and pulled up her shirt. "At least my mom hasn't caught this yet," said Lizzie pointing to her bellybutton ring. "That would be the end of the world."

"So you regret it?" asked Kate.

"No," said Lizzie. "I'm glad you pierced it for me. On a happier note, it will be totally awesome once my parents leave. I can't wait!"

* * *

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks! I'll be updating within a few days I promise, so please check back. And for my readers of "Never a Boring Moment" and "Moving On 2" I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I am in a block at the moment, and hope to come up with some more ideas soon. Thanks.


	2. Different

Title: Not How You Expected

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any of the characters you recognize in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**NO POV**:

Miranda Sanchez walked through the cafeteria, out into the lawn, and saw Kate and Lizzie sitting underneath a tree eating lunch. "Hey, Lizzie!" she exclaimed. Then she plopped herself next to Lizzie and Kate and picked up a piece of pizza. "I have something to tell you that you wouldn't believe," she said in an anticipated voice.

Kate turned around and snapped a look at Miranda. "We were talking here!" she exclaimed. "Now just move your butt for a minute while we finish."

Miranda looked Lizzie in the face, and Lizzie looked confused as to whom to listen to. After a moment of scanning both girls faces, she told Miranda, "Just beat it for a while. We can talk later."

Rising up quickly from her seat, Miranda gave an astonished look at Lizzie. "It can wait then," she said. She ended up running into Gordo next. "Let's sit over here," she said.

"Where's Lizzie?" asked Gordo.

"Oh," sighed Miranda, "with Kate as usual. I thought we were all going to try our hand at being friends, but like that would happen. Kate's is still the same snob as she will ever be. The scary thing is Lizzie is acting more like her day after day. It's a gradual transformation to a popular snob."

"Hmm," said Gordo.

"You didn't even listen," said Miranda.

"Yeah, I did," he said. "It's just that this pizza tastes a little different."

"It always tastes different from normal pizza," she said. "How come the sudden notice of change?"

"I guess I'm hungry today, that's all," mumbled Gordo taking another bite.

Miranda shoved aside her food. "Lizzie didn't even say '_hi_.' All she said was '_beat_ _it_.' How does that make me feel after I was going to share my great news with her? After all, it's not everyday that I get an 'A' in science, is it? But _no_! She doesn't seem to care. She's too wrapped up in her private talk with Kate. In truth they're probably only talking about Lizzie's next body piercing. What would be so wrong with me getting into their conversation about piercings?"

"I don't know what's up with you, Kate, and Lizzie all of a sudden with piercing," said Gordo.

"It's not me, it's _them_. I've had my eyebrows pierced for how many years now?" asked Miranda. "But _Kate_ got her tongue pierced; now _Lizzie_ needs to do the same."

"Lizzie's popular, what can I say?" commented Gordo.

"What does that have to do with it?" asked Miranda. "Little Miss Snob comes home from Rome with a huge ego."

"She does sing well," added Gordo.

"She comes home, popularity takes her away, and she doesn't know her identity anymore," said Miranda.

"That's the way with most teens," said Gordo.

"Look at me," said Miranda.

Gordo looked at Miranda, clad in a black top and plaid mini skirt, with her hair pulled up in a ponytail. She looked distressed and confused to Gordo, and really sad.

"I know my identity," said Miranda. "I _know_ who I am."

"You look...sad," said Gordo.

"Well, duh, Gordo," said Miranda. "Lizzie used to be a good friend of mine. Now she isn't. A best friend is part of your identity. I know who I am, but I can't be me without my best friend. It tears a person up inside."

"Lizzie will come around," said Gordo. "Just wait."

"How many years?" she asked.

Gordo was silent.

A moment later, Lizzie walked up and sat near Miranda. "See," said Gordo, "I told you she'd come around."

"What do _you_ want?" asked Lizzie.

Miranda just shook her head, got up, and left.

"Wait, Miranda," said Lizzie.

"_Later_," replied Miranda and continued on her way.

"People nowadays," commented Lizzie. "So picky!"

Gordo snorted. "Picky?" he thought. "What does that have to do with it?"

"Whatever," mumbled Lizzie. "That's her problem. I'm sure she's just tired."

"That's it," said Gordo.

"You're awfully quiet today," commented Lizzie.

Gordo had his eyes fixed upon Lizzie's face. He remembered all the many times that he had wanted to reach out and gently touch her face with his hand. Her skin looked so soft and her eyes were beautiful. Curls of light blonde hair framed her face. He wanted to reach over and kiss her glossy lips. It had been a long time since Rome, but he still remembered the kiss she gave him. Odd enough, he still wondered what she had meant by it. He figured it was just a thank you kiss, because nothing ever came of it; they just remained friends.

Lizzie caught his glare and smiled slyly. Keeping his stare, she picked up her book and stood up. Then she walked a foot and dropped her book. She quickly bent down to pick it up, finding Gordo's hand already on top of it. She met his face once again and smiled.

"You're cute, Gordo," she said softly.

He had never heard her call him that before.

"H-here's your book," he stuttered.

Lizzie smiled. She loved it when she could make guys stutter around her. She thought it was so cute and boyish. She especially liked hearing it from Gordo.

She giggled. "I'm going to get my tongue pierced in a week. You _have_ to come with me."

"Sure," he said. Then he thought of what she said. "No. I don't want my tongue pierced," he said.

"You could get something else pierced like your ear or nose or something," she said. "Besides, Kate is piercing it for me. Isn't that awesome!"

Gordo just shrugged. "That's ok," he said. "I don't mind what you get pierced, it's ok with me. It's just not my style."

"But it's cool," she said.

"It's not always the '_cool'_ thing that I do. It's nice to be a different personality," he said.

"Yeah, whatever," she mumbled. Then she perked up and drew close to him and gently whispered in his ear. "It will be fun. We'll party afterwards."

"Just over a piercing?" he asked confusedly.

"No," she whispered. "Parties are fun, and you're invited to Kate's mini-party. It will be just you, me, her, and her boyfriend, that's all. But she's going to have nice refreshments and entertainment. Oh wait, I forgot. You're no fun. You go for no fun refreshments."

"I only go for what's legal," said Gordo.

Lizzie rose up, brushed herself off, and said, "Think about it."

"No thanks," he said.

"Whatever floats your boat," she said. "If you wanna be a party pooper go ahead. _You'll_ be the one missing out."

"Lizzie," said Gordo. "I want to talk."

"You'll have to save that for later cuz I'm out," said Lizzie, "to hang with the _cool_ guys."

Gordo watched Lizzie waltz off waving her hand. Miranda was right. This wasn't the Lizzie he used to know. The Lizzie he used to know would've talked to him if he wanted to talk. "She has such a pretty face," he thought, "but such a bad attitude." Gordo started wondering if he still wanted a more than friends relationship with Lizzie. The friends part was difficult enough.

* * *

A/N: I'm updating today because I don't know if I'll be able to update in the next few days cuz I'll be so busy with homework. I'm such a procrastinator, but I'm trying to change that. Please review my story and let me know whatcha think of it so far! I'll be updating this within the next four days. So check back soon!

Thanks Winter Blaze, blahthepickles, Black Knight 03, and Jersey Princess for your reviews.

Jersey Princess: Don't worry. I'm not going to write any 'R' fics at the moment. There are some good ones out there, but I'm not in the mood to write one just yet. I read one of your songfics! :) I'll check out the rest later.


	3. Never Looking Back

Title: Not How You Expected

Black Knight 03: Thanks for all of your help so far and for your future help. It means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize in this story.

* * *

Chapter 3

NO POV:

"How does this look?" asked Miranda coming out of the changing stall.

"It looks fine to me," said Gordo eyeing his best friend. "Actually, it looks _really_ good." He raised his eyebrows and Miranda laughed.

"Oh, so it looks that good?" she playfully asked. "Checking me out, huh?" Miranda twirled around and the black skirt with red roses swayed back and forth.

"I really like the sash around it," she said. "It's kind of cute. I'm not one for wearing lots of flowers, but this is nice and comfy! The only problem is if I buy a new skirt, I have to buy a new shirt. If I buy a new shirt, I have to buy new shoes. If I buy new shoes I have to buy new hosiery. If I buy new hosiery, then why not by new jewelry? If I buy new..."

"Ok!" yelled Gordo. "I get the point. You'll have to buy a whole new wardrobe of junk."

"Excuse me? Junk?" asked Miranda. She came up to Gordo and pushed him gently. "The skirt goes back on the rack. Not because it's junk, but because I have a budget that I'm trying to keep. Proud of me? I'm conserving my money."

"That's very good," said Gordo. "I don't know what is up with you girls. You spend your money on things like makeup and hair stuff. Us guys spend it wisely on video games and stuff like that."

"Uh-huh," mumbled Miranda. "I'm happy with spending money frivolously on makeup."

"So no new clothes?" asked Gordo.

"No new clothes," repeated Miranda.

"Isn't that the whole reason you came to the mall?" he asked.

"Not really," said Miranda shrugging. "Don't you get the whole concept of shopping? It's to drool over the things that you can't and never will have. That's the whole fun of it!"

"Isn't that a waste of time?" asked Gordo with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yeah, I guess," said Miranda, "but it's fun. I don't know about you Gordo. You're too practical at times. You need to loosen up and it seems that my trying never works. We've been best friends for how many years now, and you never seem to change. It's refreshing in an annoying sort of way."

Gordo looked even more confused which caused Miranda to burst out into laughter.

"I love you!" laughed Miranda. "You always make me laugh." She patted him on the back and they walked to the food court to get something to eat.

-------------------

"Order me a smoothie and a taco," demanded Miranda. "You're paying for lunch this time, right? Thank you, goodbye." Then she shoved Gordo towards the ordering line and picked a table to sit down at.

Gordo soon got their order and found Miranda. "Why do _I_ always get stuck paying for everything?" asked Gordo sitting down.

"Because you're so nice," said Miranda. "And besides, do I look like I have money?"

Gordo started laughing.

"What?" asked Miranda.

Gordo laughed some more.

"What?" she asked again.

"Nothing," he said, "you just make me laugh. Oh! And one more thing: you have smoothie dripping down your chin."

"How about that," said Miranda. "Ha ha."

Right then and there, some familiar faces came into the picture, and one that wasn't quite so familiar. The four approached Gordo and Miranda's table.

"Oh, fancy meeting you here," said Kate with her hands on her hips. "It's dweeb and dweeb-ette." She giggled.

"And _your_ problem is," said Miranda.

"You of course," said Kate. "You are sitting at my table. Oh well, no big deal. I guess you'll just have to move."

"You're talking to us? Us move?" asked Miranda. She laughed. "We're not going anywhere."

"Ah-haha," said Kate, "you're funny. Now move."

"Uh, Kate," said Kate's boyfriend, "we haven't even ordered our food yet."

"Great joke," said Kate staring at him angrily. "Does that really matter? It's always nice to get a reserved table first."

"There are plenty of tables around," said Miranda.

"My point. Which one are you going to?" asked Kate. "Your friend Gordork over here is kind of quiet. Do you always speak for him?"

"First of all his name is Gordo. Get it right," said Miranda. "And second of all..."

Gordo cut her off, "You know," he said, "let's just move."

"He _does_ speak!" exclaimed Kate mockingly. "And he's smarter than I thought."

"You're right Gordo," said Miranda, "let's just move. We can't rationalize with these creatures."

"Ooh!" exclaimed Kate. "She called us creatures! How mean!" Then Kate laughed evilly. "Buh bye!"

Gordo and Miranda picked up their food and went to another table.

"I can't believe them," said Miranda. "They are complete losers."

Gordo just stared at the table where the four sat. Kate and her boyfriend were there, and so was Lizzie with another guy. They looked quite friendly and Gordo decided that he must be Lizzie's boyfriend...one of them at least.

Lizzie giggled and wrapped her arms around him despite the fact that they were trying to eat. He put a French fry near her mouth and she chomped on it and giggled.

"Look at that," said Miranda not realizing that Gordo was looking all along. "You would think Lizzie would know how to eat by herself by seventeen."

Lizzie giggled some more and kissed her boyfriend.

"Ew," said Miranda. "That is _so_ gross! How can she do that after she ate!"

"Thanks for that mental image, Miranda," said Gordo.

Gordo kept his eyes focused on the couple and Miranda noticed that he looked pained by them.

"Don't worry about them, Gordo," she said. She remembered that Gordo had liked Lizzie for years.

"It's ok," said Gordo. "I don't really like her that much anymore. It was an old crush that's not there now."

"_Right_," mumbled Miranda. She knew what Gordo really was thinking and it tore her to imagine what Lizzie was doing to him.

Finishing a kiss with her boyfriend, Lizzie for a moment caught the eyes of Gordo and her eyes lowered. Her smile faded and she occasionally glanced at Kate and company, and then at her old friends. It almost looked as if she was making up her mind about where she wanted to be.

"You know what, guys," said Lizzie. "I'm up for more shopping. Let's get out of here."

Kate looked at Lizzie weirdly, but then agreed. Soon they left, with Gordo's gaze following them until they disappeared. Lizzie never looked back.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to post this chapter. This chapter, I think, is very critical to the whole story line. I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully I'll be posting the next chapter within a few days.

Thanks to brie, winter blaze, and JoJoLookAlike1220 for their reviews.

Lilwhitegurl89: That's cool that you're taking French. I took French for two years, and I thought it was really fun. If you ever need someone in French to talk to let me know! I sure need the practice. Thanks for your review!

Tanguay18: Only an hours worth of homework. (mouth flies open) Can we switch places, lol? Thanks for the review! That was really nice.

Jersey Princess: You're welcome for the present. I was sending you more, and I realized the email isn't sending it. Thanks for your review! And about the pairing...you'll just have to read, won't you? Sorry about the tongue ring. In actuality, it sickens me too. I don't know why anyone would do that to themselves. I think bellybutton and nose rings are cool, but not the tongue.

Thanks to all the wonderful reviews. Keep reviewing and have a nice day!


	4. When You Were In Diapers

Title: Not How You Expected

Black Knight 03: Thanks for all of your help so far and for your future help. It means a lot to me. And thanks for changing those small but huge mistakes in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

NO POV:

"My grandma comes here today. I need you to come over later," said Lizzie. She was over at Kate's house early in the morning.

"Yeah," started Kate. She was confused as to why Lizzie needed her.

"I thought I remembered telling you," said Lizzie. "Never mind. Anyway, I came up with this idea."

"As always," said Kate.

"I know," agreed Lizzie. "I _am_ a genius after all!"

"I was having my mini-party today," reminded Kate. "You're still coming, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it," said Lizzie excitedly. "You just have to remember that we're picking up Nana today so I might be a little late."

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "Just as long as you don't miss it. It's not a party without you."

"Anyway," said Lizzie, "I have a plan for when my parents leave. Oh my gosh!" Lizzie suddenly looked at her watch. "My parents are gonna kill me if they wake up and I'm not home. New policy: I can't go anywhere in the morning without telling them ahead of time. It's like they don't trust me."

Kate only raised her eyebrows.

Lizzie sat down on a chair and straightened herself. "Ok," she said, "time for the real reason I'm here...to get my tongue pierced!"

"Ready?" asked Kate.

"Ready," echoed Lizzie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lizzie quietly opened her front door, hoping that her parents were still sleeping. She crept in gently, but had no such luck.

"Lizzie!" yelled Mrs. McGuire. "Get over here now!"

Lizzie walked right into the kitchen, where an angry set of parents stood right near the table.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Yeah, you're sorry," said Mr. McGuire. "Sorry that we caught you."

"I forgot," lied Lizzie. "I got up to take a morning jog – it is important to stay fit – and lost track of everything."

"Why don't I believe that?" asked Mr. McGuire. "Maybe cuz you never get up early on a Saturday to jog. Do I look stupid?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" mumbled Lizzie.

"I heard that!" exclaimed Mrs. McGuire. "Learn how to respect your father."

"Now go get Matt up," ordered Mr. McGuire.

Trekking up the stairs, Lizzie thanked her lucky stars that her mom and dad had failed to notice, or at least comment, on her pierced tongue.

"Matt!" yelled Lizzie pounding on his door. "Get the hell out of bed!"

"That's no way to talk to your brother!" yelled Mrs. McGuire up the stairs.

"Shut up," mumbled Lizzie in an inaudible voice, not wanting to get in any more trouble then she already was.

She went into her room, closing the door behind her. "_Why do they yell at me all the time?_" thought Lizzie. "_I'm sick of it. I give up_!"

"Well," said Lizzie aloud, "it's not that I don't deserve it at times."

Walking over to her closet, she opened it and pulled out a scrapbook which she carried with her over to bed. Opening the scrapbook, she smiled at the first pictures she saw. The very first picture in there was of her and her mom. Mrs. McGuire was in the hospital on a bed, in a white nightgown. In her arms, she held a tiny child with a red face. "_My very first picture_," thought Lizzie. "_I was so cute_."

Scrolling through pictures of birthday parties and family get-togethers, she stopped at one picture in particular and stared at it for a moment. It was a picture of her, Miranda, and Gordo just hanging out having a good time. Miranda had a big smile on her face which Lizzie noticed was rarely seen anymore. Gordo, of course, had on his classic lop-sided grin which could crack a smile out of almost everybody, and it did just that to Lizzie who was looking at the photo. She looked at herself in the picture, and she looked like she was in the middle of laughing when someone took the shot.

Lizzie walked over to her mirror to look at her present self. "I'm _pretty, I'm slender, I'm sexy_," she thought, "_but why aren't I as happy as before_?" She frowned and went back to look at the scrapbook, turning to a picture of her and Gordo.

She remembered Rome and all that had changed for the both of them. She remembered the kiss, but still wondered why she did it. "It was for a thank you," she thought, "but also because I thought he was cute." Lizzie sighed. "Why do I only like guys if they're cute?" She had gone through many guys through high school, namely Ryan, Jake, Justin, Garret, Sam, Ethan, Ronnie, Rob, and Harry, only to name a few. But for some reason she kept looking back at Gordo.

"If I could only find the right words to say," she said aloud, "then maybe we could hook up or hang out sometime." She didn't know what she felt at Rome, but she knew that she wanted some kind of relationship with Gordo. All of the other guys she had been with before were different. They were...ordinary. Gordo was out from the ordinary, and that made him appealing to Lizzie. He seemed like a person who might want to have a longer relationship than the others. Lizzie got hurt a couple of times, but mainly she was the one getting rid of the guys. "_They were just too boring_," she thought.

The only obstacle in her way from getting what she wanted was that Gordo wasn't the most popular guy in school and she didn't want her reputation to get wounded. But maybe the only way to get happiness was to be in love with a guy who was out of the ordinary...and that guy was Gordo.

"Lizzie," said Mrs. McGuire knocking on the door. "It's time to go."

"_Why don't you just interrupt my thoughts, why don't you?_" thought Lizzie.

She jumped out of bed, combed her hair, and came out of her room.

"Nuh-uh, no you don't," said Mrs. McGuire. "I don't want Nana to get the picture that you're some cheap tramp! Change into some more decent clothes."

"Why are you all of a sudden caring about what I'm wearing? This is what I had on earlier," commented Lizzie.

"Don't question me," said Mrs. McGuire. "Just change. I said we're picking up Nana."

Lizzie sighed and walked back into her room, quickly throwing on a pair of sweat pants and a jacket. "Ok with this?" she asked in a snobby tone of voice. She decided she'd change back into her nice clothes later, but humor mom now.

"Looks great, sweetie," commented Mrs. McGuire. "Much better than that trashy junk you had on. It looked like we didn't have enough money to buy you a decent outfit!" Mrs. McGuire laughed and shook her head as if to say, "She's so childish. What was she thinking?"

Lizzie remained silent and went to the car, before she had enough time to put in her two cents.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh, look at you!" squealed Nana, looking at her two grandchildren. She approached Matt first and gave him a big bear hug.

"Aw," she said, "you're such a sweetie. Here's a little something." In his hand she left twenty-five dollars and a baseball cap.

"Thanks!" said Matt.

Then Nana gave Lizzie a big hug. "I remember when you were in diapers," she said.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and smiled. "Why do adults always say that?" she thought.

"And here's a little something for you," she whispered. She gave Lizzie twenty-five dollars too, and a bottle of perfumed body lotion.

"Thanks," said Lizzie.

"Oh my, how you two have grown!" exclaimed Nana. She then looked at Mrs. McGuire. "Jo, your two babies! What happened?"

"They gained attitude problems," replied Mrs. McGuire.

"I don't believe it. These fine young people?" she asked. "They grow up to fast. I was just telling Lizzie that I remember when she was in diapers. What about that Gordon boy? What ever came of him? They practically were in diapers together." Nana laughed at the memory, but Lizzie became red. "He was such a fine young man; I wonder what ever happened to him."

"Oh look at the time," said Lizzie quickly changing the subject, "mom and dad are going to miss their flight! We better get moving."

"Bye, sweeties," said Mrs. McGuire kissing both of her kids on the forehead.

"Ew! Mom, that's gross!" exclaimed Matt.

"I remember when you were still young enough for our kisses," said Mrs. McGuire sadly.

"Mom," said Matt rolling his eyes, "don't get mushy on me."

"Bye, kids," said Mr. McGuire. He hugged both of his kids, but didn't show as much emotion as his wife. "Take good care of the kids. Matt and Lizzie, don't give Nana a lot of trouble."

Then the two McGuire parents boarded on the plane after a quick wave and some more sounds of good byes, especially on Mrs. McGuire's part.

"It's just you and me, kids," said Nana right after Mr. and Mrs. McGuire left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Right after they arrived at home, Lizzie was already trying to figure out how she could pull off her plan to get her grandma out of the house.

"Nana," she said, "I have a friendly get together at a friends' house tonight. Is it ok if I go?"

"Sure, honey," she replied. "I understand what it was like to be your age and need other kids your age. Go right ahead. In fact! I feel like your age. I might just go out and play bingo tonight or...or..." She started laughing. "Heck! Maybe I'll go shopping tonight or something too."

"Ok, well, thanks," said Lizzie. "I'll be leaving now."

"Have a great time," said Nana smiling.

Lizzie gulped and felt a little bit of guilt creep into her, but she quickly brushed it off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"She'll be easy to get her out of the house," said Lizzie to Kate. Kate was munching on a piece of cake, while Lizzie was talking.

"Really?" asked Kate, mouth filled with food.

"She's a person that kills to have fun," said Lizzie. "All we need to tell her is about Vegas night at the Bingo place, wherever that is, and she'll want to go. I've even called up an old friend of hers in town who will be there. We'll have no problem, I guarantee. Then we can get this party started!"

"Did you hear that?" asked Kate looking at her boyfriend. He looked at her confusedly. "Lizzie's having a party, and it's gonna be jammin! We're all invited."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. In actuality this chapter has been written a while. I've just been so crammed with homework and to top it off got sick on Monday and am still sick today. Anyway. Here is a new chapter. Next chapter coming soon, hopefully. Keep reviewing and thanks for your reviews so far.


	5. The Party

Title: Not How You Expected

Black Knight 03: I can't even begin to explain how much you've helped me. Thanks _so_ much. I mean it. Oh yeah, and you're the one who reminded me of this story and I had forgotten it. Thanks for that too.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**NO POV**:

"Ok," said Lizzie, "spread he word to everybody. I want everybody invited."

Kate stared at her questioningly.

"Yes," said Lizzie in reply to the look, "geeks and dorks included." But she had a certain person in mind for a personal invite. She didn't want everyone to know though, so she phoned him privately later.

"Hey," said Gordo in a tone of disbelief. "Lizzie?" he asked.

Lizzie giggled. "Yeah, it's me."

Gordo didn't know what she wanted and wasn't sure if he should feel happy or upset. "What do ya want?"

"To talk to you," she said. "I'm having a party tomorrow and I would love it if you joined us."

"Well," he said, "I heard a little bit about it through the grapevine. But I might go over to Miranda's tomorrow."

"Oh," said Lizzie quickly, "I called up Miranda and she'd going to the party too. It's an open house ya know. If you all have something to do, just come and go as you please. It's an all day event."

"Well…if Miranda's going," said Gordo.

"Think about it," said Lizzie, "and if you wanna stop by that's cool."

"Ok," said Gordo.

Lizzie yawned. "Got to go to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," said Gordo as he hung up.

Lizzie had talked to him about a previous little party before with a few of her friends. This one, he figured, might be different. "Hell," he said aloud, "why not? If Miranda's going to Lizzie's party than there's nothing wrong with me going."

He went to bed, turned off the light, and soon woke up to sunlight peeping through his window.

He went to the bathroom, washed up, and put some cologne on. He took extra care to look his best. Contrary to what he thought Miranda believed, he still did have feelings for Lizzie. "I've known her all my life," he thought, "how could I forget her?" He found it hard to get over her dumping him for other guys. But Lizzie was just that. If she stayed with a guy more than two weeks, he was damn lucky. But she had stayed with Gordo longer than that. He couldn't help but wonder if it took her longer to get over him too, and if she still ever thought of him. "That's really pushing it, Gordo," he thought. "She's with Mike now, and she's been with him for almost a month." He sometimes wondered why she preferred some guys more than others. What did she see in Mike that she liked more than her previous boyfriend?

One thing was left unexplained: What exactly did she mean by the kiss at Rome? Gordo sighed. "I may never know."

He moseyed on down the street until he came to Lizzie's. He could already hear a little noise coming up the driveway. When he opened the door, a flood of loud music surrounded him.

"Hey!" exclaimed Lizzie. "It's awesome that you came. Come, socialize with us."

Gordo shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly walked over to a cluster of people in the middle of the room. There he saw Mike, Claire, Kate, Ethan, and others.

"Hey, Gordo!" greeted Ethan enthusiastically while giving Gordo a handshake. "How's it going?" Over the years, Ethan has matured somewhat – at least compared to his former self – and had gotten smarter. But he still had his natural Craft charm.

"Couldn't be better," answered Gordo.

Mandie, Ethan's girlfriend, was a popular girl in school, and one of Lizzie's friends. But unlike Lizzie, she didn't have a snooty air about her. She was friendly, bouncy, and had long light blonde hair. "Hi," she said and waved to Gordo. She was at Ethan's side, and Ethan had one arm wrapped gently around her waist.

Claire had become a bit less mean, but she still had her moments – as most people do. She was single at the moment, and had recently broke up. She had a crush on Gordo but didn't let anyone know that she started to fall for the Gordork. "It would so ruin my popularity," she thought and never really pursued a relationship. But she still acted nicer to Gordo than anyone else.

Mike was of a different type. Gordo didn't know much about him except that Lizzie saw something in him. He had dark hair that was longer, but not long enough to put in a pony tail. Lizzie came up beside him and ruffled his hair. He shook it back in place.

"I like it ruffled up," said Lizzie.

Some few guys around the room heard that and started messing with their hair. "Maybe I'll be her next pick after Mike," one thought.

"Hey, Gordo," asked Lizzie, "thirsty?"

Gordo nodded. "Coke?"

Lizzie went to the kitchen and after a couple minutes and came back carrying a glass of Coke and handed it to Gordo. He took a sip and thought it tasted a little different, but shrugged it off guessing it was some sorta of brand name cola and not Coke.

"Have any of you seen Miranda?" he asked.

Lizzie said, "No, but she called to say she'll be a little late."

"Ok," said Gordo. "I just haven't heard from her today."

"She was going shopping," explained Lizzie, "figured that you had had enough of that lately."

"True, true," commented Gordo. "It's something that comes along with having a girl as a best friend."

"Dude," commented Mike in confusion, "I thought you two were going out."

"Hell no," coughed Gordo.

"You two just seem, flirty," said Mike.

Gordo glared at him. "Anyway," he said, "she's great."

Mandie smiled at the way Gordo got so defensive. And the way he looked when her name was mentioned. She too thought that Miranda and Gordo had something between them and might make a cute couple.

Later, Gordo was sitting by himself on the couch, and Lizzie joined him. She slightly smiled watching Gordo drink his third Coke. He scanned her with interest.

"You know what, Gordo," she said, "we need to talk. Why don't you come up to my room where we can have peace and quiet…it's noisy down here." She talked to him softly, and since he seemed in a different state of mind, he followed her.

She opened up her door, gave Gordo a seat on her bed, and took a seat right next to him.

"So how are you?" she asked.

"Fine," said Gordo nervously. He was alone in a room with the only girl he ever loved, and the door was closed. Why wouldn't he be nervous?

"Is that all?" she asked. "You should be better than fine."

Then everything was silent for a while. Lizzie fidgeted with her hands, trying to figure out what to say. She knew what she wanted to say, but just couldn't find the courage to say it. She had never felt so nervous around him.

"Gordo," she started, "there's something I've been wanting to tell you." She closed her eyes then continued, "Remember than kiss I gave you in Rome?"

Gordo's interest grew even more and he was hooked on her words. "Yes," he said," I do."

"Well…I meant it," she said.

Gordo looked a little confused.

"What I'm trying to say is, it wasn't a thank you…I had feelings for you," she said.

"I always wondered that," said Gordo.

"But, Gordo," she said, "I _still_ have feelings for you."

Gordo's heart jumped. "Really?"

"Why?" she asked. "Do you…have feelings for me?"

"They never left," he said.

Lizzie's serious look now turned into a smile. "You do?" Her dream wasn't just a dream, and she felt like dancing for happiness.

"I do," he said reaching for her arm.

"There was only one thing I regretted about Rome," she said. "That I didn't kiss you long enough."

She closed her eyes and leaned in towards him until she felt his lips touch hers. Fairly soon, each other's tongues were in each other's mouths.

Lizzie felt her heart pounding and she broke from him briefly to gasp for air. She wasn't holding back, but releasing all of the passion that had been building up inside her.

Yet she wasn't satisfied. She wanted to go one step further, and since Gordo seemed to be enjoying it too, she started reaching for his shirt and unbuttoning it. Soon, his chest was bare. She broke from his kiss to look at it. "So fine," she said and put her hand on it.

He came closer to her now, her touch had fired him up, and he reached out to pull off her shirt. As it went up over her head, he gazed at her chest only covered by a pink lace bra. She giggled, "Never seen women's underwear?"

He gulped, "Not like this before."

He reached over to take off her bra, but she reached his pants first and took them off. Then he pulled off hers. Soon they were together in just their underwear.

Lizzie wanted more, and took off her own bra and underpants. Gordo slipped off his boxers. As they explored each others bodies, they each released groans.

Soon they crept under the bed covers in bliss.

* * *

A/N: It's an actual update. You are not deceived! Lol. Sorry about such the long wait. I really am. I love your reviews so much and I know how as a reader it's really frustrating to wait on a chapter. So I want to tell you thanks for waiting, and I'll try to be more efficient from now on. I've already started writing the next chapter! Please drop me a review...I would appreciate it! Thanks. :) 


	6. Falling In Love

Title: Not How You Expected

Black Knight 03: Thanks for all your help.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**NO POV**:

Gordo woke up to a warm body lying next to him in what wasn't his bed. The body stirred and he recognized Lizzie and they were both naked in her bed.

"What the hell am I doing here like this?" he asked. He had no recollection of what had happened and he seemed almost in a daze. All he knew was he had one hell of a headache.

Lizzie sighed and woke up from her sleep. She pulled his body close to hers and he jumped a little when he felt her arms grab his waist.

"Just five more minutes, baby," she ordered as she snuggled against him.

Looking at Lizzie like that, he couldn't refuse. He did more than refuse. Last night's passions all flooded back to him and he literally jumped on her. Lizzie was shocked and surprised, but Gordo's body took control of her. Before she knew it they were doing a repeat of the night before.

XXXXXXXX

They woke up to the sunlight streaming through the curtains. Lizzie sighed a yawn and gently rubbed her eyes. Gordo leaned on his elbow watching her, with his head resting on his hand. He smiled when she rubbed her eyes; he thought it was cute. When Lizzie opened her eyes, she saw Gordo's stare.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Gordo, "nothing at all. Everything's perfect. You're perfect."

Lizzie blushed, "Aw! That's so sweet of you." She pecked him on the lips.

"I really mean it though," he said. "Thanks for giving me a chance with you."

"Thanks for giving _me_ a chance," she said. "I never thought a great guy like you would be interested in a girl like me. I mean...I feel like you like _me_ for _me_, and not because I'm popular. You're different from the other guys. You're not selfish. You're...you. It's really nice."

"Thanks...I guess," said Gordo.

"Really," she said, "it's a good thing that you're different. I like you for you. I wouldn't like you if you were the same as other guys. You wouldn't be you. You wouldn't be Gordo. I just want you to know that I appreciate that."

Gordo looked at Lizzie in amazement. He never expected to hear that come from the new Lizzie's mouth. Maybe from the old Lizzie, but not from the new one...or maybe the old Lizzie was back. He loved her so much, and even more knowing that she cared for him too. He drew in closer to her once more to kiss her.

Just then, there was a knock on the door that interrupted their kiss. "Crap!" whispered Lizzie. She jumped out of bed. "Gordo, hide underneath my bed. It's probably my Nana."

Gordo went underneath the bed, and Lizzie threw on some pajamas and jumped to the door and opened it, trying to look as innocent as possible. But she didn't open the door to her Nana. It was Kate. Lizzie looked shocked to death.

"Lizzie?" Kate asked. "What's going on?" She gave her a shocked look back...Kate was surprised at Lizzie's reaction.

"What do you mean?" asked Lizzie tiredly.

"By the looks of you, something happened last night," said Kate. "You disappeared in the early evening and never came back; and your door was locked."

"I got really tired all of a sudden, I wasn't feeling that great last night," lied Lizzie. She covered her hand over her mouth and forced a yawn.

Kate stared at her in disbelief and shook her head at Lizzie shamefully. "Well, I'd better leave you to attend to your things. Are you sure you won't tell me about last night? Did you sleep with anyone?"

"Hell no," said Lizzie, "I only have eyes for Mike. Bye." Then she closed the door. Immediately, Gordo got up from under her bed.

"Ever clean under there?" he asked coughing.

"Shut up," replied Lizzie. She picked up a pillow and threw it at him, and then she sat back down on her bed and moaned. She knew she couldn't keep last night a secret forever. Kate already sensed that something was up.

"What's wrong?" asked Gordo.

"Oh, nothing," said Lizzie trying to sound like she didn't care about what had just happened.

"Are you sure?" asked Gordo.

"Damn it, Gordo!" she yelled. Gordo stepped back at her reaction. "I said nothing's wrong and nothing's wrong!"

There was another knock on the door.

"That _has_ to be Nana," whispered Lizzie. "Go in the closet and get some damn clothes on!"

Lizzie ran over and opened the door. "Nana," she said sweetly.

"Are you gonna sleep all day?" asked Nana. "I just got back from the coffee shop. I had a great time seeing old and new friends last night. I almost feel like a spring chicken again! I hope you kids didn't get too lonely without me. Oh, where's Matt?"

"He's at a friend's house," answered Lizzie.

"That's boy's always hanging out with friends. No time for his old grandma. I suppose he has a girlfriend he visits all the time too," said Nana.

"Yeah, he does. Most boys his age do though," explained Lizzie.

Nana shook her head slowly. "All of you young people, you grow up too quickly. You rush your lives too fast. Slow it down a notch."

"I'll try," Lizzie gulped. She felt a pang of guiltiness and she wasn't sure why.

"That's a good girl," said Nana giving her a hug. "I'll let ya get to your day. I'm going out to the mall with a friend of mine. Want to come?"

"No, that's ok. Thanks," said Lizzie.

Nana smiled softly and patted Lizzie on the head. "You're so pretty," she said. "I remember when I was your age. I had many guys all over me. I never could make up my mind. Then one day something happened to me. There was only one guy out of all of them who stood by my side. Then I knew. Before that day, I never would have even dreamed it would've been him. Now I can't imagine ever marrying anyone else. It's a hard decision – life is. Life is a whole track full of decisions to be made. Unless you race wisely, you'll stumble along the way. I almost stumbled...but your grandpa was there to pick me up." Then Nana smiled again, squeezed Lizzie's hand, and left.

Lizzie stood in the doorway thinking about what her Nana had said. She didn't understand why she had randomly talked about her grandpa. She knew they loved each other, but she never knew the whole story. She still didn't know the whole story, but she shrugged it off and decided not to worry about other people's pasts. After closing the door again, she paid her attention back to Gordo...a fully clothed Gordo.

"Lizzie," he said approaching her shyly, "I was we um...go out some time? To dinner and a movie or something?"

Lizzie bit her lip and lowered her eyes. This was the exact question that she had wanted, but yet, didn't want. She really thought Gordo was a fine young man. But she still had Mike and popularity to juggle around. Yet, she had slept with him, why not go out with him once?

"Gordo...I," paused Lizzie. "Everything about you is so awesome. You're really a great guy..." she paused once more, "but I don't know if I'm ready for a permanent relationship."

"You sure fooled me then last night," said Gordo, slowly going from irked to angry, "or do you sleep with all the guys before you date? See which body appeals to you the most and you leave him as an option?"

Lizzie got a little angry at the comment. "No, Gordo, as a matter of fact, I don't sleep with all the guys I date! Who do you think I am?" She sat down on a chair in front of her vanity and started whimpering. She really hated her life. Sometimes she felt like a slave to her habits. Gordo walked behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to get you so upset," he said.

Lizzie wiped her tears and felt guilty. "No, I'm sorry," she said. "Of course, I'll go out with you." She stood up and looked at Gordo's eyes and gave him a slight, innocent kiss. "There's one thing you have to promise me. What happened last night between you and me – you have to keep it secret. On our date, don't tell anyone about that either until I get some things worked out."

Gordo nodded.

"How about I call you later and we make plans for our date? Or maybe you can come over here one night and we can rent a movie," she suggested.

"Fine with me," said Gordo. All of what had happened hadn't soaked in yet and he felt in a daze. "Bye, baby," he said and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

When they broke apart gasping for air, he left a stunned Lizzie standing and watching him leave. She couldn't find any words to say, but touched her lips gently with her fingertips. "Wow," she thought, "I've never had anyone kiss me like he does. I've never seen anyone with such a fine body either." Her heart was pounding and she felt breathless and swore there were sparks flying before her eyes. "I didn't know Gordo had it in him...and calling me baby? Maybe I put a little more Rum in that Coke that I thought."

Inside she couldn't help it. She felt she was falling head over heels in love with Gordo.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it took me a while to get this thing posted. It's been written for a long time, but not only have I been still sick, but this chapter needed a lot of polishing. I hope you liked it, and hopefully I'll get the next one up soon! Thanks so much for all of your reviews. Keep it up! Thanks. :)


	7. First Date

**Title**: Not How You Expected

Black Knight 03: Thanks for your help.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters you recognize in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**NO POV**:

When Gordo got home, he went straight to his room. The first thing he saw was his answering machine blinking. He had four new messages. He pressed the play button and sank into his bed.

"Damn, Gordo! You sleep so much. Get up out of bed and answer the phone!" The call had been Miranda.

"I know you have to be there, Gordo. Um, it's 2:00 right now. Where the hell are you? What happened to picking me up and going to the library and the park?" This one was also from Miranda.

"Crap. Here I am. It's four. Where are you? Do you want me to come and pick you up? It's not too late yet. Well, for the library it is, but not the park." Another from Miranda.

"I guess you're not coming. Are you ok?" It was Miranda again.

As the messages finished playing, Gordo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in thought. He had almost forgotten about Miranda. He couldn't believe it. Just then, there was a ring on the doorbell. Gordo shuffled over to see who it was. He opened the door to see a solemn faced Miranda clothed in a dark trench coat. Her facial expression changed when she saw Gordo and she immediately embraced him in a hug while rocking him back and forth.

"I was so worried about you," she sighed in relief. "For you to get hurt would kill me." Something didn't seem right to her, when she grasped her best friend in her arms. Something was different, and she noticed a tension of some sort in the hug she received – or didn't receive – back. She stepped back to look at him. "Gordo," she said, "something's on your mind. Wanna talk about it?" She laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Where were you yesterday?" asked Gordo in a somewhat agitated and confused tone.

Miranda rubbed her head. "Well, I waited at the park for at least an hour for you. What happened?"

Gordo walked inside and sank down into a nearby couch. Miranda relaxed next to him.

"Well," he said, "I was at a party I thought _you_ would be at."

"Not Lizzie's party, were you?" asked Miranda with a parental glare.

"Yeah," answered Gordo. The previous night all of a sudden hit on him, and he felt tense and confused. His mind was spinning and he was lost and frustrated.

"Why was I supposed to be at the party?" she asked. "No one ever gave me the memo. I didn't think you would be there. We had already made plans and I didn't think you'd blow me of for a party. At least not intentionally. What's going on?"

Gordo didn't answer. His mind had strayed. All he could think about was _her._ All he wanted was her. He longed to feel her by his side again.

"Gordo," said Miranda, "you are too impossible for words." She was getting concerned about her best friend.

Just then the phone rang. Gordo was quick to answer. Miranda listened to the short call in which Gordo said, "Bye, ba- bye." He caught his tongue before he slipped and called her baby in front of Miranda. For some reason, he just didn't want her to hear that.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Lizzie," said Gordo.

Miranda laughed. "Since when do you get calls from Lizzie?"

Gordo didn't laugh and was serious which caused Miranda's face to go blank and she stopped laughing.

"Dunno," was all he said.

Miranda wondered what was wrong and what was going on. All she knew for certain was that her best friend wasn't the same attitude as usual, and it worried her. There wasn't much of a response she could get from him at all about anything, and she just stared at him looking for his true self.

"Gordo," she asked trying not to sound concerned, "what happened at the party?"

"Nothing," was all Gordo said. Miranda shrugged, disappointed at his answer.

"Just wondering. No big deal, just wondering what I missed out on," she said. Miranda knew he was lying and had a sinking feeling about what it was, and for a reason she couldn't really explain, it hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lizzie sat in front of the full screen mirror, curling her hair and putting it up to make it just right. She wore it in a high ponytail. All hair that wasn't tied up was curled. Her dress of choice was knee high and sleeveless, but she covered her arms with a white shawl. The fabric was a shimmery, simple blue dress. She finally grabbed a pair or faux pearl earrings and a matching necklace. While taking extra care applying her makeup, it also took her extra time to get ready. She nervously looked in the mirror one last time. "Do I look ok?" she thought. She wanted everything to be perfect.

Being the average, fifteen minutes late, he wasn't the least bit surprised. Looking at her rush through the door made up all nice, made it worth the wait.

"Gordo," she breathed heavily when she saw him. Her knees felt like collapsing.

"You're late," said Gordo with a smirk and motioning towards his watch.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but you should know me by now." Then she paused. "Seriously, I am sorry...our first date and I'm really late. It's not that I don't care."

"Don't worry about it," said Gordo. "I had a table reserved for fifteen minutes after seven anyway. Didn't think I'd forget your tardiness just like that, do you?"

Lizzie playfully smacked him with her purse.

"Table reserved for Gordon," he said to the front desk.

"Gordon...ok. For seven-fifteen. Right this way, please." The waiter lead them to their table and after the two sat down, placed a menu in front of each of them.

Gordo quickly scanned over the menu and set it back down again. Meanwhile, Lizzie was still looking at her menu. "Tostadas! No! Enchiladas! No. Tacos sound better," she muttered to herself. Gordo gave a slight laugh. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way her face was all frustrated, and the way she occasionally would give off a frustrated moan and shake her head. It made him laugh.

The waiter came back and said, "May I take your order, please?"

"I'll have the tortilla soup and your shredded beef burrito platter," said Gordo, "and I'd like the medium sauce."

The waiter then turned his head to Lizzie. "And you, Senorita?"

"Uh...I'll have the...burritos...no, tacos," she said.

"What kind?" he asked.

"There are kinds?" asked Lizzie.

"Chicken or beef," he said.

"What did _you_ get, Gordo?" she asked.

"The burritos," Gordo answered. "Beef burritos."

"Well...I'll get beef then," she said.

"Ok," said the waiter, "shredded or ground?"

"Ground, I guess," shrugged Lizzie. "No! Gordo has shredded. I'll have shredded."

"Your platter comes with a side of refried beans, rice, nachos, or a slice of homemade bread," said the waiter.

"She'll have the rice," said Gordo quickly butting in before Lizzie had a chance.

"Thank you," said the waiter, grabbing the menus.

"What's up with girls trying to make up their damn mind? Even about food," said Gordo.

Lizzie stuck out her tongue at him.

Gordo laughed. "You'd think it was some life changing decision with how long it takes."

"I am making that kind of decision, Gordo," she said softly. "I'm trying to make a good impression on you." She reached out and touched his face and pulled him in for a light kiss. "I hope it's working."

"Of course," said Gordo.

"I messed up so badly before and I wanted to make it up to you," she said looking at his hands as she held them. "I really feel bad about how I've treated you in the past...letting my popularity screw things up." Lizzie still knew though, that popularity was still the reason why she didn't make her new found relationship with Gordo public, but she was working on it. "Really, Gordo, having this date with you means a lot to me. I know I tried to put it off, and you're such a sweet guy."

"I shouldn't have blown up on you," said Gordo quickly.

"No, it was _me_, Gordo," said Lizzie. "You didn't blow up. I wouldn't call that blown up. I can see why you would get a little frustrated with me. I was being selfish. Forgive me?"

Gordo tightened his grip on Lizzie's hands and said, "Let's not think about that right now. Of course I forgive you. Let's just think about today. Yeah, I know it sounds corny but...I'd better shut up right now."

"No, I like hearing your voice," she said.

Just then Lizzie saw Mike come in the door. Panicking, Lizzie said the first thing that came to mind: "I heard they have a little museum somewhere in here."

She grabbed Gordo's hand and pulled him up the stairs.

"Wow, all these pictures!" she said with too much enthusiasm.

"What got into her all of a sudden?" thought Gordo.

Lizzie took him to each picture, taking her time until she figured the coast was clear. "I'm bored now," she said, "but my gosh! How interesting."

When they sat back down, Lizzie saw Mike's table a little too close for comfort.

"You know what?" asked Lizzie, "I feel really sick. Can we get some doggie bags and go home?"

"Sure," said Gordo, a little disappointed that their first date hadn't gone as planned.

"I mean, if you really wanna stay, that's ok too," said Lizzie, thinking that she sounded too rushed.

"No, no. If you're sick then we should go home," he said. He was annoyed and suspicious at Lizzie's constant fleet of emotions. They were starting to get on his nerves, but he still kept his cool and walked Lizzie out to the car.

With his arm around her, she turned towards him. "I'm really sorry," she said. She reached for the car door and opened it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?" he asked. They had both driven in separate cars, because Lizzie wanted to surprise him with her apparel. Besides, she knew it would take her much longer to get ready.

"No," she said, "I'm fine." She started to get into the car, but hesitated slightly as if making up her mind about something. Then she bobbed her head back up and glanced around a bit. Then, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave him a farewell kiss.

She then climbed into the car and waved goodbye to Gordo. She bit her lip and sighed. "What a close call," she said aloud. "Talk about the chaos that would've gone on." She felt bad for leaving on Gordo like that, but was just relieved that Mike hadn't seen them.

* * *

A/N: I've felt bad for leaving you guys so long without a chapter, so I decided to get this one out quicker, and hopefully all the following will come out with little delay. Thanks for all of your reviews so far. It's awesome to check my email and see something. Thanks! My computer is acting fussy and we may have to take it in, but hopefully all will be well so I can get the next chapter up asap. 


End file.
